El juego esta por acabar
by Lilyloveyuriyaoi
Summary: Continuación de 'Jugando a ser amigos'. Inglaterra estaba furioso, pero ni él, ni sus hermanos impedirían que él estuviera con Sealand, le valía morir en el intento, él estaría con Sealand. Con el apoyo de sus amigos y algunas naciones, está a punto de lograrlo. Seborga/Sealand.


**Holi :'D se que no debería publicar cosas nuevas con tantas historias que debo, ¡Pero esta la debía!(?). Perdón si salió muy fail, la inspiración no estaba de mi lado.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

**El juego está por acabar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El plan ha comenzado.**

* * *

Dolió y mucho, la bofetada que le dio Romano ardía en su mejilla, como odiaba eso, Veneciano solo se limitó a verle triste y decepcionado, exacto, estaban decepcionados con él, pero todo era su culpa, él mismo se lo buscó.

Aquella vez que le revelo sus sentimientos a Sealand este salió corriendo, lo persiguió por todo Roma, logró alcanzarlo y después de una charla incomoda, se besaron, Seborga nunca olvidara ese momento, los labios del pequeño era bastantes suaves, fue el mejor beso de su vida.

Después llevaron su relación a escondidas, toda iba de maravilla hasta que Ladonia los descubrió y como no, le conto a Suecia y Finlandia, quienes se enojaron bastante, unos cuantos moretones en el cuerpo del seborghini fueron dados por el sueco.

Inglaterra estaba eufórico, tanto que hasta se atrevió a golpear a Alemania (quién intentaba calmarlo mientras peleaba), grito mil y un insultos hacía su persona y sus hermanos, si no fuera porque Suecia lo estaba sosteniendo hubiera terminado gravemente herido. Aún recuerda las amargas palabras que el inglés le dedico, unas que nunca olvidaría.

"_¡No volverás a ver a mi hermano fucking bastard!, ¡No lo voy a permitir maldito pedófilo, no lo haré!"_

Ahora se encontraba en casa, encerrado en su habitación, Romano le dio la golpiza de su vida y Veneciano lloró como nunca, ¿con que ahora si se acordaban de él, no?, bufó molesto, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era Sealand, ¿estaría bien?, está bastante seguro que sus padres no estuvieron muy felices con la noticia y todo por culpa de Ladonia, la próxima vez que lo vea lo golpeara tan fuerte que esa cicatriz que tiene en el rostro será de verdad.

—Seborga—susurró una voz femenina bastante conocida, el mencionado volteo hacía la ventana extrañado, encontrándose con la pequeña Wy.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —con todo lo que había pasado, hasta el carisma y la alegría que siempre estaba consigo se había ido.

—Ven—dijo la niña haciendo un ademán con la mano, Seborga le observó extrañado, de igual manera le hizo caso y fue.

Ahí, en la ventana, había una escalera para bajar al patio y junto a las escaleras estaban las micronaciones, menos Sealand, el castaño no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de despreció al notar a Ladonia.

Tan pronto bajo tomo a Ladonia del cuello de la camisa y lo elevo en el aire, si bien Seborga no era el más fuerte del mundo era más grande y alto que el pelinaranja, además Ladonia no era más que un niño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con odio en sus palabras, el niño le miro asustado, pero de inmediato lo disimulo.

—Todavía que te vengo ayudar…—contestó Ladonia, pero de inmediato Seborga lo calló golpeándolo contra la pared más cercana, las micronaciones les miraban asustadas, nadie se atrevía a interferir.

—No sería necesario si alguien no lo hubiera comenzado en primer lugar. —Dijo el castaño, se notaba la tensión en el ambiente, el mayor estaba a punto de dar el primer golpe.

—¡Bien, cálmense los dos par de idiotas! —grito molesta Wy, sí bien era la única niña de todos esos mocosos, era la que más valentía tenía por enfrentarse a esos dos.

Seborga soltó a Ladonia haciendo que cayera de trasero al piso, este se empezó a quejar, pero el más alto decidió que sería mejor ignorarlo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó ya más tranquilo Seborga, todas las micronaciones miraron a Molossia, el cual no estaba como siempre, su cabello estaba sin gel y su cara se mostraba pacifica, pero al notar que lo observaban frunció el ceño y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—¡Dejen de mirarme! —grito mientras sacaba de su bolso de mano un peine y sus lentes de sol y sí, él traía un bolso. Wy suspiro, para luego tallarse las cienes, así nunca iban a progresar.

—Molossia, va a decirte algo importante. —Murmuro Kugelmuguel bastante fastidiado, al igual que muchos presentes.

—Verás…—empezó a hablar el pelinegro. —Estados Unidos se ofreció a "ayudarnos" para que te reencuentres con Sealand, menciono algo sobre que no dejaría que Inglaterra se siguiera metiendo con el amor. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¡Papá Turquía también se ofreció a ayudar! —grito por alguna extraña razón emocionado Chipre.

—Japón, Hungría y… casi todas las chicas del club de mi hermano quieren ayudar. —Comento bastante confundido Nikko Nikko.

—Ahora mismo, Estados Unidos está distrayendo a tus hermanos. —Le siguió Kugelmuguel.

Seborga miro a todos bastante impresionado, lo iban a ayudar, estaba emocionado, podría ver a Sealand.

—Gracias chicos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, excepto a ti. —Dijo el seborghini mirando con molestia a Ladonia, este le enseño la lengua a respuesta.

El plan estaba en marcha, el club "Fujoshi" no dejaría que dos elementos importantes no tuvieran su amor, razón por la cual todas/os estaban esperando a fuera de la casa de los italianos, seguían sin entender porque tardaban tanto.

Mientras tanto Estados Unidos le contaba a Veneciano la historia completa sobre las hamburguesas, Romano se durmió después del capítulo seis.

Las micronaciones salieron con sumo cuidado y con "sumo cuidado" me refiero a que Kugelmuguel se cayó a medio camino provocando bastante ruido y haciendo que Romano despierte y para evitar una tragedia, USA golpeo a Romano y salió corriendo de improviso con las demás micronaciones, y sí, eso es "sumo cuidado".

—Let's go! —grito el estadounidense mientras se subía al auto que había rentado Japón, las micronaciones hicieron lo mismo

—¡No te vayas, fratello! —empezó a llorar Veneciano mientras seguía a Romano, el cual iba llorando, porque USA lo golpeo en sus regiones vitales.

—¡Seborga, si te vas ni creas que vas a volver! —grito desde la cerca el italiano mayor. El mencionado le miro expectante varios minutos, para luego desviar la mirada.

—Si me voy, por lo menos no seré ignorado. —Después de decir aquello, el auto empezó a andar, dejando a Romano con la boca abierta.

El plan, había comenzado.


End file.
